


[podfic] just for the halibut

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), girlmarauders, growlery, xan_reads (xancredible)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fish, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Nolan is just leaning in to get a closer look at the tank when the door to the room slams open, which he’s told TK a thousand times is annoying as hell, but which TK refuses to stop doing.“Oh good, you met Fish,” TK says, slinging his backpack to the ground. “He’s my new son.”Nolan does not turn to glare at TK, only because he doesn’t want give TK the satisfaction.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[podfic] just for the halibut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just for the halibut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878847) by [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang). 

> this was spontaneously recorded at europodfriends after we were all like, we should record something together! and i (growlery) suggested this. as you will be able to tell if you listen to the raw version, we had a GREAT time
> 
> editing and cover art by me

**raw version**  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yifdvhlzonsi2x8/just%20for%20the%20halibut%20%5Braw%5D.mp3?dl=0)  


* * *

**edited version**  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s56reujb3ty0npn/just%20for%20the%20halibut%20%5Bedited%5D.mp3?dl=0)  


**Author's Note:**

> **length:**  
raw version: 16:30  
edited version: 10:22


End file.
